bleachthebeginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Duos (formerly Daichi R. Johnson)
"So many roads, yet still no destination in sight... How Lovely." ' - Ayumu'' '''Ayumu '''was formely a human defender of Karakura Town, a hollow possed by the embodiment of its former dreams, and an arrancar of the Espada who still sought to carry out the will of his former self before falling to the blades of a shinigami. In a strange twist of fate Ayumu now works along side his very executioners as a gofer for the Gotai 13's 12th division. Despite the loss of memories that came with purification, his gut instincts and lack of care for the consequences or obstacles still appear to guide him down a similiar path of his previous incarnations. Appearance Ayumu's exact age is indeterminable by most, but is generally placed at around a man's early twenties. He has for the same reason why his age is indeterminable only one visable and working chocolate brown eye while the opposing eye, with the exception of those occasions when there's cleaning to be done or as an intimidation factor, this otherwise remains closed. If ever open what can be seen beyond the covering is... nothing but empty socket. Numerious scars adorn the vast majoriety of his body with the most prominate being one vertical scar running down across his missing eye and much of the length of his torso, and another intersecting scar running horizontally along the midrift. It doesn't exactly hurt (intimdation wise) that he stands at an even 6'6" with enough muscle mass beneath the surface to put any med-weight fighter to shame. Nothing short but the strongest of combs can breach even the surface curly tangles that make up his mess of sunlight pierced clouds he calls here; resting along his head before streaming down to just above shoulder length and accompanied by the only trim thing about him: his sideburns. For WHATEVER reason, Ayumu is never without the black, leather choker fastened around his neck. Yet, with the exception of this the rest of his garb is pretty standard issue officer shinigami. Minus the sleeves and the fact that his upperbody seems to be stressing the material a bit. If ever granted a gigai on the one hand then the only thing that is worn is an outfit akin to what he wore a long time ago in life. A black, cotton hoody with the hood always up and the old family crest sown into the back, a black pair of loose fitting jeans, white gym-shoes, and a white, slightly oversized t-shirt. He also seems more "happy" while in gigai, but for reasons unknown. Overall, Ayumu does not appear much different than his previous incarnations except a little taller. Also, his zanpakuto styled into the likeness of mixture between a guardless zanbato with a single chain link hanging from bottom of its hilt. He is also almost never seen without a weathered, titless book on his person in some fashion. Personality Either ﻿Insanity or Eccentric if not both are words that many are have become accoustemed to regarding Ayumu. History '''Human World Ayumu, formerly Daichi R. Johnson, was born in the U.S.A, but was raised much of his life within the city limits of Karakura Town. This is in part due to the relationship between his parents that eventually left him in the custody of his father after their divorce by the time he reached the age of five. Plot 'Hueco Mundo Arc' 'Death & Rebirth' 'Doomwing Arc' 'Power's and Abilities' 'Immense Durability: ' Indominable Will: ''' '''Kido Practioner: Trivia Navigation Category:Character Page Category:Shinigami